


Fragil

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: La fuerza residía en nosotros, haciéndonos conscientes de lo diferentes y parecidos que eramos al mismo tiempo.Drabble Situado en TLJ.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Fragil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y LucasFilms.

La conexión era palpable. Podía escuchar su corazón latir al mismo tiempo que el mío. La fuerza residía en nosotros, haciéndonos conscientes de lo diferentes y parecidos que éramos al mismo tiempo.

Entramos al elevador y permanecimos en silencio... hasta que ella habló:

—No tienes que hacer esto. Siento el conflicto en ti. Te está destrozando... Ben —pronunció mi nombre y sentí algo que me recorría el cuerpo. La miré a los ojos y ella se acercó a mi: tenía una mirada distinta a la de nuestros anteriores encuentros y sentí ganas de tocar su rostro... se veía tan _frágil_ frente a mi, y sin embargo sabía a la perfección que no lo era, podía sentir su poder... pero lo que fuera capaz de hacer con la fuerza no era lo que la hacia del todo peligrosa. Más bien se trataba de que ella sabía que en mi interior dos bandos se debatían, peleaban por definir un camino que aún no había tomado del todo y ella podía verlo en mis ojos, podía leerme y quería salvarme. Creía que aun había esperanza para mi y yo, pese a que percibía la luz en ella llamándome, no estaba seguro de que pudiera dar marcha atrás... aunque sus ojos me indicaran el nuevo camino... aunque hubiera visto mi futuro junto a ella cuando toqué su mano...

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeñísimo Drabble lo publiqué en FFNET por ahí del 2017 cuando acababa de ver TLJ. Estoy mudando mis historias Reylo aquí. Espero que aunque este primero sea muy muy pequeñito, les guste. Seguiré subiendo los que me faltan!


End file.
